Black Hole
by Lavendor Queen
Summary: 3 girls are out on there nomal field when a black hole sucks them up and they are brought to the naruto world. Whats going to happen? ItaxOc HidaxOc DeixOc KisaOc SasoxOc PeinxOc KonaxOc KakuxOc Tobi/MadaxOc ZetsuxOc Not good at spelling soz.
1. Meeting some people

'Talk' _'Think' _**'me introducing things' **'(facts)'

"MIMI-TAN! MIMI-TAN" my friend Natasha waved her hand in front of my face while yelling my name in my ear. Literally! Any louder and I think she would deafen me! "WHAT!" I yelled at her gaining both her and Seira's attention. "Mimi-tan spaced out and Natasha-tan and Seira-chi were worried" she squeaked out before running behind Seira for protection. Good thinking. "Oh. Gomen guys, I was thinking of how life would be like living with the Akatsuki's. Heehee..." I said with a sheepish smile while rubbing my hand on the back of my neck. "Guy's... Seriously? You two need to get a grip on reality. This isn't Japan so don't speak Japanese all the time. You two are as bad as Yaya (from shugo chara, it's okay once you get used to it) and Naruto." "Oi! Don't go comparing me to the Narutard (I have nothing against Naruto in real life, just in the fanfic I do. Don't sue me please)!" "And don't compare Natasha-tan to that... that... errrrrr... black hole...?" "What?" Me and Seira both said in unison. "Black hole" Natasha said bluntly while pointed behind me and Seira. We turned around to saw a black hole. "BLACK HOLE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" we all said in unison. **Pause! (Oh yeah, we're in a REALLY big field that no one really goes to anymore so it's our hide out now.)** **Right let's start from the beginning. My name is Mimi Mizowa, I'm 16 years old and leaving school soon (I'm a bad girl. Let's leave it at that), I'm a BIG fan of the show called Naruto, my favourite character is Hidan. My worst character is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm lazy but energetic when I want to be. I'm basically like Shikamaru but no good when I'm under pressure. Plus I'm BRILLIANT at tai chi (for those who don't know what it is, just think of taijustu) and I don't go ANYWHERE (unless school) without my guitar, mp3 player and phone. I usually wear a light pink silk dress with white shorts underneath and a black thin belt round the waist and a denim waist coat with red sandals and a heart shaped locket from my late mother (she died of a cancer). I have pure black hair and dark blue eyes and pale skin. My best friend Natasha Kucki. She's 16 years old and will be leaving school soon too (same reason as me) she acts like a baby but when she's mad, you'll be asleep for 3 months in the hospital with 2 broken ribs, a broken leg and arm and maybe amnesia. If you don't get amnesia, you're lucky. NEVER MESS WITH HER! Plus she wears a baby blue T-shirt that says 'Baby Girl' on it in bright orange and leopard print khaki shorts with white sneakers. Her hair is always in a brown plait hanging over her left shoulder and has brown eyes. And last but not least, is my other best friend Seira Green. She's 16, close to 17 years old. Leaving school soon (same as up above). She's is athletic, she's smart, good at karate, quiet type, when mad wear earmuffs or headphones that play REALLY loud music. She wears a simple but stylish jeans, a black T-shirt that had a skull and bones on it and said 'Death written on it in white and wears black ug-boots. She has curly blonde hair and has brown eyes. They are both fans of Naruto as well. Natasha's favourite character is Deidara and her worst is Sasuke Uchicha. Seira's favourite character is Itachi and worst is Rock Lee. Let's carry on with the story. Play! **"We're not gonna make it in time!" I yelled while running. "AAAHHHHH! SEIRA! MIMI! HELP NATASHA!" me and Seira looked and saw Natasha gets sucked up by the black hole. "NATASHA!" I yelled. I stopped and walked to the black hole. Seira grabbed my wrists and I stopped and looked at her. "What do you think you're doing Mimi?" Before I could answer her question we were sucked into the black hole. We were engulfed (1) in darkness and screams. We saw a light coming our way. It was coming closer and closer. Or we were going closer to it. I don't know. I started to see grass and flowers. And Natasha. Suddenly the light surrounded us and I was floating in darkness again.

Seira's POV

We were falling about in darkness. I started to see a light. I remember being told to stay away from the light by my parents when close to death. I started to panic. _I'm to young to die! I don't want to die yet. Not yet. Please. *starts to mentally cry* (Seira doesn't show much emotion)_ I start to see grass and Natasha on the grass unconscious. I'm getting closer and closer to the grass when I hit it with a loud THUD!

10 minutes later 

I woke from someone shaking me hard. "What... I'm asleep" I managed to mumble before turning on my side. I shot straight up into a sitting position. "I'm starting to turn into Mimi..." Then I realised that the one who was shaking me was Natasha. "Oh. Hi Natasha, where's Mimi?" she pointed to the right of me showing Mimi still asleep with her guitar in her hands. She was cuddling her guitar like she usually does in her sleep. *sweatdrops* _Stupid_ Natasha goes up to her and pokes her with a stick she found. I don't even want to know where she got it. *sweatdrops again* "Mimi wont wake up" she said bluntly but a bit of worry was in her voice. "She's lazy, that's why. Remember, in the mornings, the earliest she wakes up at is 10:30 the latest is 3:00. I also think you should stop poking with the stick." I said in one breath. "Nope" she replied with a smirk on her face. _This isn't going to be good. _She raised the stick above her head and brought it down with so much strength that it snapped in half with the contact on Mimi's hand. "Don't underestimate me Natasha." *sweatdrops again* "where are we anyway?" Mimi asked between yawns while sitting up. "Now that you asked, I'm curious as well." I stood up and started to look around; I started hearing voices in trees. "I swear I fucking heard something around here." "Yeah, I heard voices around here un" We all froze. Terrified of what might happen. Soon we saw some people standing in front of us. "Who the fuck are you bitches?" the one with silver hair yelled. "It's not polite to demand someone's name without introducing yourselves first, plus thank you" "Why the fuck are you thanking me?" he asked confused. "Heehee! You called us beautiful!" Natasha started giggling and Mimi started giggling as well. "How the fuck did I call you bastards beautiful?" He asked sill confused. "Because, bitch is a female dog, a dog barks, bark is wood, wood is trees, trees is nature and nature is beautiful." I answered bluntly to his questions. "Who the heck are you people anyways un?" the one that had short blonde hair in a ponytail asked. "We'll tell you if you tell us where we are and who you are." I said. "We'll tell you if you pay us." The one with a mask on said with a money-loving look in his eyes. "Do you have a death wish?" I asked bluntly. They looked at me with a confused look. "Natasha! They have cookies and won't share!" I yelled for Natasha to hear because she was busy in a tree breaking branches. She fell out the tree with an evil look on her face and an evil-deadly-killing aura around her. "Cookie... COOKIES!" she yelled loudly earning the attention from everyone. "WHICH ONE HAS THE COOKIES?" "All of them." I said trying not to laugh.

1 hour later

All the trees within 6 miles were broken, everyone except me, Natasha and Mimi were injured. "There aren't any cookies..." she said in a sad almost shaky voice as if she was going to cry. "She's strong un" the blonde said scared. "Don't underestimate us." Mimi said in a sharp voice. "Now tell us what we want to know. NOW!" "They could be useful for Leader-sama and we could get lots more money" masked guy said. The rest nodded. "Sempaiiiiiii!" We heard in the distance. "Crap, un" "What's wrong blonde?" I said with a smirk on my face. "Him..." The guys pointed in the direction of the voice. We started to see a black and orange figure coming towards us. "Sempaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Natasha and Mimi became frightened. I got annoyed of how the person acted. I took a few steps forward and made a fist. He was now standing in front of me. "Who's your friends sempai? Tobi wants new friends! Tobi's a good boy!" I raised my fist. "Tobi is a bad boy" I punch him in the stomach and he goes flying in the air about 5-6 miles away. "Annoying bastard..." I mumbled to myself. "I want her in the Akatsuki un" blonde said so everyone could hear. "A-A-Akat-t-tsuki...?" Me, Natasha and Mimi said in unison. Mimi started screaming and running round in circles until she hit her head on a tree. Natasha passed out and I blanked out. Everything went a blur. My mind had so many questions in it. _No wonder these guys were so familiar. _Just then Tobi came running back and ran straight into my back causing him to land on top of me and me coming out of my trance. Tobi got off me. "Tobi is sorry. Tobi is good boy. Tobi's not a bad boy. Tobi promises." He said while bowing lots. "It's okay, just watch where you're going and saying around me if you want it to happen again but further." I said while getting up and going over to Mimi and Natasha and checking them. "Are they fucking okay bastard? If not, can I kill them as sacrifice for Jashim-Sama?" silver head said while getting his weapons. "No. You will not kill them. Besides, did you say Jashim-sama?" "Yeah why?" "My friend Mimi believes in Jashim but doesn't know much about it. Also, are your names... Hidan, Tobi, Kakuzu and Deidara?" "Fuck! She knows our names." Hidan cursed to himself while putting his weapons away.


	2. Meeting the Leader

'Talk' _'Think' _**'Recap'**

_**Laven: I hope you enjoyed the last chappie! I know some people did. And thanks OragamiBlueAngel for reviewing first. Coz if I don't get reviews, the audience won't get chappies! Have fun!**_

**Recap**

**"A-A-Akat-t-tsuki...?" Me, Natasha and Mimi said in unison. Mimi started screaming and running round in circles until she hit her head on a tree. Natasha passed out and I blanked out. Everything went a blur. My mind had so many questions in it. ****No wonder these guys were so familiar.**** Tobi's not a bad boy. Tobi promises." He said while bowing lots. "It's okay, just watch where you're going and saying around me if you want it to happen again but further." I said while getting up and going over to Mimi and Natasha and checking them. "Are they fucking okay bastard? If not, can I kill them as sacrifice for Jashim-Sama?" silver head said while getting his weapons. "No. You will not kill them. Besides, did you say Jashim-sama?" Also, are your names... Hidan, Tobi, Kakuzu and Deidara?" "Fuck! She knows our names." Hidan cursed to himself while putting his weapons away. **

Reality Seira's POV

"Your fucking coming with us!" Hidan yelled. "Deidara, Hidan, get the unconscious girls and lets go." Kakuzu said turning around. "Why do I have to fucking do it?" Hidan yelled while Deidara yelled "Why do I have to do it un?" "Because I said so." "Fine but you're going to fucking pay man!" Hidan yelled back. Hidan picked Mimi bridal style while cursing under his breath. Deidara picked up Natasha bridal style as well while I picked up Mimi's guitar. "Let's go Sempai!" Tobi yelled cheerfully and ran about 20 miles per hour. _Weirdo._ We started walking into the trees for a few minutes in silence. "You haven't told us you're names yet un" Deidara said breaking the silence. "Seira. Seira Green. Hidan is holding Mimi Mizowa and you're holding Natasha Kucki. That okay?" "Yeah, now I won't have to come up with a name for ya girls un. *smirks* Anyway, who's guitar is that?" "It's Mimi's she doesn't let anyone touch it other than me without her permission." "Why you?" Hidan asked with a curious look on his face. "Because, I play it sometimes, but I only sing while playing." She mumbled the last part and looked down to hide her blush. "Play, un and sing un." Deidara said while smirking again. Which all so made Hidan smirk as well. "Fine, just don't laugh after okay." She trying to hide her blush. They nodded and smirked more.

"Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

La Da Da Da Da Da"

I let out a final breath and looked down to hide the blush creeping on my face. "That was good un." Deidara said with happiness in his voice. I started to smile. "We're here." Kakuzu said with an annoyed voice. "I thought you fucked off." Mimi said waking up. "Bastards awake now." Hidan said dropping her on the ground. "Bastard" she mumbled and got up off the floor and dusted the dust off her. She snatched her guitar off me and walked in.

Mimi POV

I felt someone carrying me. And I heard someone singing.

It sounded like it sounded like Seira and she was playing my guitar. Her voice was soothing. I relaxed from the tension I had built up from the person who was carrying me. As soon as the song ended, I heard someone compliment her. It made me happy and then I heard masked-guy and said "I thought you fucked off" I was still trying to wake up. "Bastards awake now." I heard the silver-haired on say and I hit the ground with a thud. I realised it was Hidan who was carrying me. I mumbled "Bastard" to him and got up. I brushed off the dust and dirt off me and took my guitar from Seira and walked in the base. With everyone following in pursuit. Me and the girls stood there in awe of how cool and stylish the base looked like. "I'm going to inform Leader-sama about the girls. Someone stay with them so they don't get lost." Masked-guy said before leaving. "Tobi will! Tobi's a good boy!" Some guy with a swirly orange mask calling him-self Tobi came out of nowhere and tackled me and Seira in a bear hug. "Huh? What's going on? WHAT! A bear hug! Let Natasha join!" Natasha jumped off Deidara and bear hugged us. Silver-haired guy and blondie crept away because they were no longer in sight. "Get off me!" Seira yelled and kicked Tobi or tried to kick Tobi but the hug stopped us from moving. "Who's the girls Tobi?" a blue fish-shark looking person said coming in with a normal but pale looking person. His eyes were brown with flickers of red in them. "WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE PEOPLE SEIRA!" I yelled and everyone was silent. "The blonde was Deidara; the silver haired guy was Hidan, this one I'm guessing is Tobi, the masked money loving one was Kakuzu I'm guessing shark-boy is Kisame and the paley is Itachi." She said as if it was obvious. I nodded and Kisame and Itachi looked shocked. Well, actually, Itachi looked calm but in his eyes, it looked like he was shocked as well. "This is the Akatsuki from Naruto, don't reveal important information unless needed to and act normal." She whispered to me and Natasha. We nodded understanding. Tobi let go and said he was going to show us around which he did but halfway through the tour Kakuzu came back. "Leader-sama wants to see you three." He led us to a door and knocks on it. We hear a faint enter. Kakuzu pushes us in *Tobi runs away yelling sempai.* and enters himself and closing the door. We saw Pein behind his desk and Konan not far from him. _That must be Pein and Konan. _"Introduce you're selves." He commanded god like. "I'm Seira Green, 16 years of age, close to 17." Seira spoke confidently. He nodded. "Natasha is Natasha Kucki, 16 years old!" She said in her usual babyish voice. "Don't make him mad, he'll kill you without hesitation." Seira whispered to Natasha while giving me the don't-piss-him-off-and-get-yourself-killed look. I nodded. "My name is Mimi Mizowa and is 16 years of age."

_**Laven: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review or I won't post any more chappies... Have fun, sniff a wig, shave a pineapple and review! Heehee.**_


	3. The 'Plot' Begins!

'Talk' _'Think and other stuff' __**'Recap'**_

**Laven: I really hope you enjoyed my last chappie as well. Thanks again **_**OragamiBlueAngel **_**but this time I won't update unless I get up to three to five reviews on this chappie. Plus sorry for not updating in a while. So let's get started shall we.**__

_**Me and the girls stood there in awe of how cool and stylish the base looked like. **_

"_**I'm going to inform Leader-sama about the girls. Someone stay with them so they don't get lost." Masked-guy said before leaving. **_

"_**Who's the girls Tobi?" **_

"_**WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE PEOPLE SEIRA!" **_

"_**The blonde was Deidara; the silver haired guy was Hidan, this one I'm guessing is Tobi, the masked money loving one was Kakuzu I'm guessing shark-boy is Kisame and the paley is Itachi."**_

_**Kisame and Itachi looked shocked.**_

"_**This is the Akatsuki from Naruto, don't reveal important information unless needed to and act normal."**_

"_**Leader-sama wants to see you three."**_

_**We saw Pein behind his desk and Konan not far from him. **_

_**That must be Pein and Konan. "Introduce you're selves."**_

"_**I'm Seira Green, 16 years of age, close to 17."**_

"_**Natasha is Natasha Kucki, 16 years old!"**_

"_**Don't make him mad, he'll kill you without hesitation." Seira whispered to Natasha while giving me the don't-piss-him-off-and-get-yourself-killed look. **_

"_**My name is Mimi Mizowa and is 16 years of age."**_

Seira's POV

"Since I know your names, you shall know mine. My name is-"

"Pein" _Natasha just had to say it didn't she._

His eye twitched. "As I was saying, my name is Pein but you will call me-"

"Leader-sama" _Come on Natasha, he will kill you if you keep doing that. Baka_

"May I ask where you three are from and why you were in the Akatsuki's training grounds as well as why Kucki-san knew what I was going to say." He asked or more liked commanded. "And I will get an answer."

Natasha ran behind me for protection thinking Pein is going to do something to her. "We are not from your world. We are from another world known as Earth. We were all in our usual place and was sucked into a black hole and was transported her. She knew what you was going to say because we already know your names, don't bother with the introducing yourself Konan, we know everything about you, the others and there deaths and the plans for this organization. We know because there is anime show, an anime show is a like a book but with moving pictures and no words. The show is called Naruto and the sequel is Naruto Shippden." I replied as if was obvious as hell and also answering some of his other questions.

"Prove you about us." _He had to ask that. _"Mimi, you can handle this." I commanded her, she nodded and stepped forward.

Mimi POV

"You are being controlled by Nagato, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, the body you own is Yahiko's. You three were Jiraiya's students. The organizations plan is to capture all the Jinchuriki in the world so the organization can rule the world. But in the future Nagato wants pea-." Seira cut me off by covering her mouth. Pein raised an eye brow.

"Don't give too much information away or the story line will change." She whispered in my ear and I nodded. "What was she going to say?" Pein asked trying to figure it out.

"The future would be at risk if she told you, we know the future, past and present. We will not tell you everything because time and space will be effected. Not just your world but ours to." She replied honestly. Funny enough he nodded in understanding.

"FUCK! Where's Natasha?" I half-yelled half-asked to Pein, Konan and Seira. I looked around the room but she wasn't here. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" I heard her scream but where. It didn't sound a girly fan girl scream or like the ones were you get tickled to death. It sounded as if someone was hurting her. I ran straight to her to see Kakuzu holding her upside down by her ankles with his tentacles and Hidan about to attack with his scythe. That's when I cracked. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! IF YOU LAY JUST EVEN A SCRACH ON HER I WILL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF, TAKE OFF YOUR ARMS AND LEGS, RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" I yelled gaining the stares from everyone in the room and gaining some smirks as well. The biggest was Hidans. _Bastard! _

Seira POV

Me, Pein and Konan ran to the source of the scream and heard Mimi start yelled her head off. When I reached her, her guitar was on the floor, her eyes were ice blue, her hair had streaks of blue in and was floating in air, she was hovering in the air as well and water was surrounding her, moving around non-stop. She lifted her right arm and said in a pissed off voice "Hidden water style: death by water."

Suddenly, water engulfed Hidan and Kakuzu making Kakuzu drop Natasha on the floor. Everyone stared at Mimi, Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan was turning blue struggling to breathe making some people laugh and Kakuzu just stood there as if he wasn't affected by it. "Release them at once" Pein ordered but she didn't stop. She carried on for a couple of minutes.

The water disappeared, her eyes turned to normal, her hair was pure black again and she was on the ground again. But she passed out as soon as she touched the ground. Deidara grabbed her before she hit the floor and picked her up bridal style. Natasha just sat on the floor in a daze while went over to Hidan and Kakuzu to see if they were ok. Hidan was on the floor, breathing heavy and hands around his neck. Kakuzu was just standing there just breathing a bit more heavy but not much.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hidan yelled while jumping to his feet and pointing to Mimi. "What the fuck is her problems?" he asked me. "She's over-protected but I've never seen her do this so I have no explanation for this and neither does Natasha. But she won't be talking much do to shock." I replied truthfully and honestly as I could. "Should I put her in the infirmary un?" Pein nodded and left with Konan trailing after him. _They should DEFINATLY date. Mimi and Natasha will become matchmakers soon. *Evil laugh* _Deidara took her to the infirmary and everyone went back to normal but Natasha stayed on the floor clutching her knees to her chest while rocking back and forth. _Poor Natasha. _*sigh* Sasori came and stared at me and Natasha. "Sasori of the red sand. Correct?" I asked him as soon as I saw him staring at us. He nodded looking a bit shocked. "Seira. Seira Green. Natasha Kucki." I said while pointing to Natasha when I introduced her. He nodded again understanding. "You don't talk much do you Sasori." Natasha said to him for the first time after the incident earlier and getting up.

"When I feel like talking, I talk, when I don't, I don't." Sasori replied to her while going back to where ever he came from. "Buzz kills party pooper." She trailed off mumbling about him while I wondered off to the nearest door which so happens leads outside to a forest.

I walked some distance but not too far so I could find my way back to the base. I sat under a comfortable tree, leaning against it humming my favourite song, 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore. (It's really good, I think the song is really sad though)

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

I bend my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

I closed my eyes and placed my head on my knees. This time, I started singing softly and quietly.

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

I began to sing louder and louder as the song went on.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope 

I smiled to myself. I leaned my head against the tree. "That's a nice voice miss." I heard a sexy male voice behind me. (Guess who it was. If you chose Itachi, your right.) I turned my head so I was facing Itachi.

"Why are you here Itachi?" I got up and walked over to him. "Leader-sama is holding a meeting and you weren't there, so I was sent to find you." I nodded and followed him back inside.

"What was that song you were just singing?" He looked at me from over his shoulder.

"Only Hope. It's my favourite song." I replied trying not to look into his ruby red eyes and blush. He nodded and asked why.

"It brings back the memories I had with my family before they started to-." My cracked at the end and I slapped my hand to my mouth and start trembling. Itachi noticed and did the most uncharacteristic thing he would do. _He HUGGED me! HE FUCKING HUGGED ME! STUFF THAT UP YOUR ASSES ITACHI FANGIRL BITCHES! _I took my hand away from my mouth and stopped trembling. I thanked him in a whisper because I can barely talk when my voice cracks and I'm close to crying.

I absently wrap my arms around him and pull him closer and I buried my head in his chest mumbling my thanks again. We separated and carried on walking again to the meeting place in a comfortable silence with me clinging to Itachi's arm. "Thank's for calming me down again, Itachi." I mumbled before we went in. Itachi opened the door and we were nearly hit by Hidan's head.

"Fuck you Kakuzu!" We hear Hidan yell go quieter as it kept on flying in the air away from us. We heard laughing and chuckling from inside the room. Me and Itachi walked in to see nearly everyone either laughing, snickering or smirking. I saw Mimi and Natasha laughing like there was no tomorrow.

We walked in and took our seats. I sat next to Itachi and Mimi. Natasha has calmed down a lot because she's saw me and knows I don't like it when there's something important and people are fooling around. Mimi hasn't noticed me yet. So I decided to scare the shit out of her by singing a song in Japanese that she finds creepy. (I'll translate what I can.) I grew a small but unnoticeable smirk on my face and leaned next to her ear.

"Flare up and burn it down

From corner to corner with that Hellfire.

Don't leave a single trace.

Burn down even their souls."

She froze instantly, wide-eyes and everyone else froze too because they also heard me. So I carried on.

"Flare up and burn it down.

Answer my calling right now.

Burn down those fools with

A crimson flame."

Natasha joined in but very quietly but loud enough for the people around her to hear. (Guess who sat on her sides. If you chose Deidara and Sasori, your right.)

"Santra-ba-dra-winza-na-wonpa-to-rana intrakantera

Santra-ba-dra-winza-na-wonpa-to-rana intrakantera"

"Flare up and burn it down

From corner to corner with that hellfire.

Don't leave a single trace.

Burn down even their souls."

"Look…! For the sake of my terrible revenge, I'll cast a curse with all my power! I summon thee from the distant earth! Now…COME FORTH!"

Flare up and burn it down

Answer my calling right now.

Burn down all these fools with

A crimson flame."

Me and Natasha finished the song and Mimi was as pale as a sheet. It was priceless the look on her face. Know everyone was silent I told Pein he could start.

"As you all may know, we have three knew people joining our organization." Mine, Mimi's head, Natasha's and everyone's head's snapped at Pein. "WHAT?" Me, Mimi and Natasha yelled in unison and standing up and slamming our hands on the table.

**Laven: I hope you enjoyed it so far. **

**Hidan: WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HEAD?**

**Laven: HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW! Anyway, please review at least 3-5 on this chappie by DIFFERENT readers. Or no update. Thanks!**

**Random Fact: 1+1= window, 2 and 11.**


	4. The new people

**Chapter 4: New people**

**Laven: Hi, sorry about not updating for so long. I've had trouble with the internet. And thanks for all the new people review so keep it up, Yeah! It makes me really happy to read them and it'll break my heart if you guys don't review. So review at the end please.**

**Hidan: Let's fucking do this!**

**Laven: SHUT UP HIDAN! Mimi, Natasha, Seira. Disclaimer please.**

**Mimi & Natasha: Laven doesn't own Naruto or the Akatsuki.**

**Seira: Hn**

_**Recap**_

"_**May I ask where you three are from and why you were in the Akatsuki's training grounds as well as why Kucki-san knew what I was going to say." He asked or more liked commanded.**_

"_**We are not from your world. We are from another world known as Earth."**_

"_**FUCK! Where's Natasha?" I half-yelled half-asked to Pein, Konan and Seira. I looked around the room but she wasn't here. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"**_

_**When I reached her, her guitar was on the floor, her eyes were ice blue, her hair had streaks of blue in and was floating in air, she was hovering in the air as well and water was surrounding her, moving around non-stop.**_

_**Suddenly, water engulfed Hidan and Kakuzu making Kakuzu drop Natasha on the floor.**_

_**The water disappeared, her eyes turned to normal, her hair was pure black again and she was on the ground again. But she passed out as soon as she touched the ground.**_

"_**What was that song you were just singing?" He looked at me from over his shoulder. "Only Hope. It's my favourite song." I replied trying not to look into his ruby red eyes and blush. He nodded and asked why. "It brings back the memories I had with my family before they started to-." My cracked at the end and I slapped my hand to my mouth and start trembling. Itachi noticed and did the most uncharacteristic thing he would do. He HUGGED me!**_

"_**As you all may know, we have three knew people joining our organization." **_

Seira POV

"You girls will be staying here. We can't let information about our organization go to villages, or they would know more about us." We all sat down in understanding and nodded. "Where are they going to sleep?" Everyone jumped.

"Fuck! Konan, I thought you barely spoke!" Mimi half-yelled half-screamed. "Isn't fucking Konan Pein's job?" Natasha said with a smirk crawling on her face and a crimson blush on Konan's cheeks. "Oh yeah! Isn't i-owwwww. That hurt son of a bitch! I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" Mimi yelled from underneath Seira's fist which is on her head and Natasha's.

"Please forgive them Leader-sama, they can be... insane, irresponsible, rude. But if you wish to punish them, please go ahead." I offered Pein and pushed the girls to the floor.

"Owie... I'm sorry Leader-sama." Natasha pulled out her secret weapon. The puppy-dog eyes while Mimi gave me the go-die-in-a-hole-bitch glare. I simply stared back boredly.

"Back to Konan's question, the girls will have to share a room with one of you guys. Seira will share with Itachi, Natasha will share with Deidara and Mimi will share with Hidan since she might keep him under a bit of control. Any questions?" _Either he just ignored what just happened or he's blind. _

"If they annoys us **can we eat them?"** Zetsu just appeared out of nowhere.

"No"

"If they annoys me, I'm fucking sacrificing them."

"No your not Hidan."

"When the fuck did you get your head back?" Mimi started poking his head and his eye started to twitch. She pulled an amused smirk and carried on.

"Dis-."

"I'm a little cherry cup! Cherry cup, cherry cup! You can be a little cherry cup then go BANG! I'm a little cher-." Everyone stared at Natasha. As she took out her phone and the Akatsuki went into defensive positions. She flipped open her phone to answer.

"Yellow, Green, Blue! The girl who eats angle cakes and believes that art is bang and who ever disagrees turns into art is here!" Natasha said who she was in code that only her friends know meaning-Hello, Natasha here and art is a bang.

"Yo! The girl that says art is eternal and will kill Natasha later with poison is the twin of a dim wit is here and hey Natasha!" Some girl replied the code meaning-Yo! Kori(1) here and art is NOT a bang, it's ETERNAL!

"What is that device?" Itachi activated his sharingan to study the device.

"It's a fucking phone dumbass! It's a device that people from our fucked-up world uses to contact people. In my case, if I'm being a lazy ass and I want a drink but it's in another room with a person in there. I would phone them and threaten them to bring it me." Mimi stated-of-factly.

"Oi! Is that ma bitch Mimi?" We heard another voice come from the phone.

"Yeah! It's the killing psycho bitch that will sacrifice your soul to the almighty Kuchiku-kan(2)! That you Midnight?" Means-It's Mimi and I believe in Kuckiku-Kan bitches!

"Yep! It's the girl who carries a sword around and LOVES sharks and blue things." Midnight here with a sword and WILL kill you if necessary. "Anyone else there wid ya babe?"

"ya"

"who?"

"The girl that will kill you if you annoy me and younger sister of the leader" means-It's Seira.

"HELLO! SASHA IS HERE AND SASHA IS A GOOD GIRL BUT A BAD GIRL WHEN GIVEN ALCOHOL!" It means exactly what is there.

"Fuck off Sasha!" Mimi yelled down the phone and I could picture Sasha cowering behind Kori and Midnight.

"Hey guys, we're going to hang up now because we see a door and we're going to go through it. 'Kay, bye!"

"KORI! Wait! Don't go thro-." Phone hangs up. "ugh the door... Baka." Natasha yelled at the hanged up phone.

"There dead fuckers. May they rest in agony and pain." Mimi smirked and got hit over the head with a frying pan. "WTF! NOT THE FRYING PAN! ANYTHING BUT THE FRYING PAN(3)!" Mimi started panicking while the Akatsuki just looked either bored, amused or confused, Natasha smirking because she was the owner and weapon spiciest of the frying pan. I just sat un amused. Then-

BANG!

The doors were slammed open. Or in this case, kicked open. By three teenage looking girls. The smallest girl had a tan body, electric blue just over the shoulder length hair over her right shoulder, emerald green eyes, black and pink painted nails, a black tank top with a hot pink stripe from the left shoulder down to the bottom right repeated on the back, black jeggings and black and pink sneakers. With a grey chain hanging around her waist. The other two girls looked the same but the opposite way. One girl had blonde waist length hair with blood red highlights, ice blue eyes, pale skin, a blood red crop top with gold outlines and golden spirals, with worn out jeggings and black ug-boots and a golden chain with a purple diamond encrusted on the bottom. The other girl blood red hair with blonde streaks, ocean blue eyes, tan skin, a golden crop top with blood red outlines with spirals, with fresh jeggings and black ug-boots and a golden chain with a violet diamond encrusted at the bottom.

"Mimi, Natasha, Seira, Akatsuki cosplayers? Why are you lot behind a door we found?" The girls said in unison.

**Laven: Hi! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. **

**1=Kori means ice in Japanese.**

**2=Kuchiku-kan means Destroyer. You guys will know more about it in future chapters.**

**3=The frying pan is the main weapon that Natasha will use and that everyone will fear in the story.**

**I just have one request, I need a male character that can be paired with Konan. If anyone has any Ideas. Please tell me. I'll also need some ideas for future chapters too. I'm also in the mood for pistachio nuts. So I'm going to get some. Kori, Midnight, announce the unannouceable.**

**Kori and Midnight: Please review or we'll set Tobi who's high on sugar after you and then get hit by Natasha's frying pan of DOOM!**

**Everyone: Bye! (Un) (Hn)**


	5. The rings

Laven: HEYA! I really wan-

Hidan: GET TO THE FUCKING STORY ALREADY!

Laven: DO YA WANT TO GET HIT BY THE FRYING PAN 'O' DOOM THAT BADLY AND THROWN INTO THE FANGIRLS! HUH!

Hidan: *whispers* Someone woke on the wrong fucking side of the bed this morning. *Get's hit in the head with the Frying Pan 'o' Doom and thrown to the fangirls*

Laven: Anyone else? *Everyone hides* Good. To the story! *Points randomly in a direction and runs while laughing like a maniac*

Seira: I assure you all that you will all be safe as long as I'm here.

Sasha: SASHA WILL DO DISCLAIMER! LAVEN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN OR THE AKATSUKI! Sadly Kishimoto does. BUT SHE DOES OWN MOST OF THE OC's IN THIS STORY! ONWARD LAVEN'S EVIL MONKEY MINIONS! *Points in same direction as Laven and runs while laughing like a maniac*

**Recap**

"**Yellow, Green, Blue! The girl who eats angle cakes and believes that art is bang and who ever disagrees turns into art is here!" Natasha said who she was in code that only her friends know meaning-Hello, Natasha here and art is a bang.**

"**What is that device?"**

"**Hey guys, we're going to hang up now because we see a door and we're going to go through it. 'Kay, bye!" **

"**There dead fuckers. May they rest in agony and pain." Mimi smirked.**

**BANG!**

**The doors were slammed open. Or in this case, kicked open. By three teenage looking girls. (To lazy to describe them again so deal with it)**

"**Mimi, Natasha, Seira, Akatsuki cosplayers? Why are you lot behind a door we found?"**

No one's POV

The three girls looked, well, actually was starring from one person to another.

"Ma bitch Midnight, whats up!" Mimi stood up knocking over her chair and grinning like a maniac at the girl with blood red hair and blonde highlights.(Whats up with the maniac business. I'll tell ya guys later )

"Quit calling 'MY TWIN' your bitch Mimi!" The blonde yelled at Mimi while glaring daggers at her.

"Hey, hey. Take a fucking chill pill Kori and no, she's 'MA BITCH' like I'm her bitch. SO FUCK OFF AND GO FUCK YOUR PUPPETS!"Mimi yelled at the 'so called Kori'. They started glaring again and if glares could kill, then everything in a 1mile radius would be buried 100 feet underground.

"Um... Guys... Why does Sasha have sake?" Natasha asked in a worried voice.

"SASHA WAS THIRSTY BEFORE SASHA WAS HERE. SO SASHA WENT TO SECRET STASH OF SAKE AND GOT A BOTTLE. THEN SASHA BLACKED OUT!" She yelled drunkly out to everyone and looked at Natasha and grinned.

"I'm going to run for my life now." Suddenly Sasha is hugging her to death yelling how much she missed her and how sad she was having to listen to Midnight and Kori fight over who is the best Akatsuki member.

SMASH. Or crash. I don't know what noise it makes. Anyway, carrying on.

The massive window is destroyed and three people came flying through the window and onto the table. One was a boy holding a girl to his chest and the other was a girl. The boy stood up and brushed himself off after letting the girl go. Sasha let go of Natasha and walked up to the girl who wasn't held by and started to poke her saying Okane-chan since the girl was lying on the floor in broken glass unconscious. Her leg started twitching(weird right) and she started growling.

"Sasha, if that's you, I'll rip you head off, cut you open with Mimi's pocket knife, take out your guts and feed them to fucked up sharks and retarded eagles. Then take your £100,000 out of your bank and keep it." The girl mumbled and Sasha froze and shuffled to Natasha.

The girl woke up. Rolled onto her back since she was on her side and sat up. She looked around and fell on her back again moaning and placing her right arm over her head in pain mumbling how evil light is.

"Ani, naze anata ga koko ni arimasu ka? Anata wa ima, anata no seito-kai kaigidenakereba narimasen. (1)" Seira walked up to the brown haired, green eyes, a shirt, torn out jeans boy.

"I was but I got out early, so I went to Layla's house and met up with Okane and Ran as well." The boy replied to her question.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Hidan yelled gaining everyone's attention.

"OMFJ! THE AKATSUKI! ARE THEY REALLY OR FAKE?" a girl with shoulder length hair, purple eyes, a washed out grey tank top that only covers the right shoulder, washed out jeggings and ug-boots yelled.

"Yes, yes they are the real Akatsuki Ran. Now be quiet. Please." Seira went back to seat and everyone else went to seats.

"So, could you girls introduce yourselves." Pein commanded to the girls and boy who just came.

"I am the almighty leader of the group. Midnight, all bow down to me. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Midnight yelled earning a hit to the head from the frying pan 'o' doom.

"I'm Jake Green, oldest of the triplets and REAL leader of the group." The boy emphasis real while glaring at Midnight who is one of the triplets and Kori the other.

"I'm Kori, youngest triplet of the Sunny triplets. Me and Midnight are unfortunately sisters and Jake is our brother." Midnight glared a glare so bad that it put even Itachi in the 'scary as shit cupboard'. (No, seriously. Back home in Natasha's house, Kori put a sign on a door that says 'Scary as shit', 'Emo corner' and 'sulking area' on it.)But since Kori has seen it before many times, it doesn't affect her.

"I'm Okane Seba(2) of one of the most richest families in England and the girl who asked if you were the Akatsuki id Ran Liolet." A girl with a hair style like Deidara's but in blue and longer, Christmas green eyes, a tank top that was blue/grey, glasses like Karin's, dark blue baggy jean said while pointing to the girl while introducing her making Ran wave and smile a bit.

"I'm Natasha, this is Mimi-Bitch, I can introduce myself-to late, and that's Seira." Natasha pointed each other out while sitting down and placing her head in her left hand which was leaning on the table and placed her other hand on the table so people can see it.

"Hey, un. You got a ring that looks like mine yeah." Deidara pointed to his hand and the Natasha's. Where an exact replica is on her hand.

"Yeah, I know. We each got one two days ago of our favourite characters."

**Laven: Hey guys! Whats up! Yeah I was really pissed that I didn't get ANY reviews on my last chapter so if I don't get SIX reviews than I'm not going to upload my next chapter. AND I was planning to get a kissie scene in as well. Oh well, if you guys don't want a kissie scene than don't review. If ya do, than review. Hey, that rhymed. So please review with a shirtless Deidara and Itachi on top.**

**Deidara: HEY UN. DON'T GO PUTTING ME INTO THIS YEAH!**

**Laven: Review or Deidara gets killed from fangirls and the Frying Pan 'o' Doom.**

**1=Big brother, why are you here? Your meant to be at school council meeting. (Seira thinks of Jake as older brother since her real family ... and thats why. I can't tell you guys yet.)**

**2=Okane Seba means Money Saver.**

**Everyone: BYE (UN/HN)**


	6. I'M SO VERY SORRY YOU GUYS!

Laven: Hey guys... I've got some bad news. I'm not doing this story anymore.

Tobi: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYYY L-L-LAV-V-VENNN-C-C-CHANNN! *Sobs uncontrollably*

Laven: Well, one, I'm confusing myself making this. Two, I can't think of anything for the future chapters. Three, I haven't updated in ages. Four, I just came out of depression. So I'm having a bit of a hard time at the moment. Plus, I have lots of stories flowing in my head at the moment, so I will make more stories. Promise. Also, Deidara is free from the fangirls now.

Deidara: *Lying on the ground panting with ripped clothes and messy hair) Thanks, un.

Laven: But I'm also upset about the amount of reviews I've had. So that's kinda put me off this story as well. Well, if someone wants to carry on this story, PM me and I'll tell you what I had in mind for future chapters. So I'm very very sorry to all those who were enjoying the story. My friend was meant to help me but she never did, so it put a lot of pressure down on me. Making my depression harder to handle. But now that I'm sorting it out and I have no clue what so ever to do for this story. I'm stopping it. But I will be making a story where the Akatsuki come to us. But theres less OCs and no Tobi/Madara.

Again, I'm so very sorry to the readers who were enjoying this but I'm stopping it.

Love you all,

Lavendor Queen


End file.
